This invention relates in general to a dispenser for storing and dispensing animal feed, such as hay, to an animal at pre-determined intervals and more specifically involves using a plurality of connectors to operate dispensing latches and even more specifically involves using a single linearly reciprocating device, such as a solenoid, to operate the connectors.
This invention is a device for storing and dispensing feed to an animal at predetermined times and it generally includes an enclosure including an array of compartments, including left and right compartments and upper and lower compartments.
Each compartment includes a hinged, downwardly opening bottom door having a storage position for supporting feed and an open position for dispensing feed. A latch assembly associated with each compartment includes a latch having a storage position for supporting its associated door in the storage position and a dispensing position for not supporting its door. Each latch, in the supported position, may rotate upward for upward passage of its door for resetting the door.
A latch activation mechanism operates the latches. The latch activation mechanism includes a plurality of catch assemblies, a catch assembly associated with each latch assembly. Each catch assembly includes a retainer attached to the enclosure and a connector movable from a storage position to a dispensing position. Each connector has a catch portion and a retention portion. The catch portion includes a catch end, including a catch vertically movable between a storage position, wherein the catch supports its associated latch in the storage position, and a dispensing position, wherein the catch does not support its associated latch. The retention portion is connected to the catch portion and includes a retention end including retention means for selectively engaging the retainer. The connector is movable from a support position, wherein the retention means of the retention end is engaged with the retainer whereby the connector holds the catch in its support position, to a dispensing position, wherein the retention means is disengaged from the retainer and wherein the catch is in its dispensing position.
A connector release assembly includes a trip for disengaging each retention means from the retainer; and trip movement means for incrementally moving the trip so as to sequentially disengage each retention means and drop the doors.
The trip movement means includes a reciprocating assembly including a reciprocating linear activation device, such as a solenoid, including a rod reciprocatingly movable between an extended position and a retracted position, a pull arm connected to the rod and to a pull-pawl for engaging the ratchet bar rungs and moving the ratchet bar when the rod moves from the extended position to the retracted position and for moving to engage another of the ratchet bar rungs when the rod moves to the extended position. A down-stop prevents reverse movement of the ratchet bar. An up-stop limits the movement of the ratchet bar rung upon retraction of the rod. A cam or cams on the ratchet bar acts as trips.
Other features and many attendant advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description together with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.